Best Birthday Present Ever
by Lord Nune
Summary: Jade is forced to go to her own birthday party that the gang is throwing for her. Maybe she will find out that things will not be as bad as she thinks. Maybe all because of a certain present from a certain someone.


_Jade's POV_

If anyone has watched my video on the Slap about the things I hate, then they would know that I hate birthdays. Mine is no exception. Sure, it's nice to have all the attention on me, seeing as for a while now, Vega has been the one in the spotlight. It's just the fact that growing up, my parents didn't care about my birthday. They were usually never home anyway, so I spent the majority of my birthdays alone. They never got me any presents, no cake, no party, nothing.

My birthday night started off right around five. I was just sitting in my room, peacefully watching TV, when I hear a knock on my door. Against my better judgment, I got up and opened it. There was Beck, Andre, and Robbie standing outside my bedroom. I can't say I was terribly pleased to see them, well, Beck and Robbie. Beck and I still can't really speak much after our breakup. Robbie broke my favorite pair of scissors the other day when he bumped into me at lunch and they fell out of my hand. The handle was black and red, and the metal was so shiny. I wanted to kill him for it, but he ran away before I had the chance.

"What do you guys want?"

Beck just rolled his eyes, "You are coming to Nozu with us. We're all going to celebrate your birthday."

Now I became livid. Beck knew that I hated birthdays. Why would he think I would come with them?

"No, I won't be coming with you, because I don't care about my birthday. Now get out of my house!"

Beck was laughing. Why would he be laughing? I just screamed at him. Most people would be running away in fear.

"What's so funny?"

He stopped laughing, but had a sly looking smile on his face. At this point, I really wish I had just left the door closed.

"I didn't want it to have to come to this, Jade, but you leave me no choice. Grab her!"

The next thing I know, all three of them rush at me and I am being kidnapped from my own house. I swear, come school tomorrow, I am going to kill all three of them.

The ride to Nozu was short, and a few minutes later, I am sitting at a booth with my 'friends'. Vega and Cat were already there. We ordered our food, and Cat made a little scream.

"Jadey, you want to see what I got you?"

"One, don't call me Jadey. Two, if you promise to never scream like that again, sure."

Cat gave a big smile, and she handed me a tray that had a bunch of red-velvet cupcakes on it. I laughed a little to myself, figuring that she would probably get me something like that. Sure, she is hard to deal with sometimes, but she is also my best friend. Shortly after, all of our food came, and we ate in silence for the most part. After eating, Beck decided that now they should give me the rest of my presents.

Vega was first to go, and she handed me a medium sized box. I opened it, reluctantly, and found that it was a box set of Steven King books. I didn't say a word out loud to her, but in my mind, I was actually kind of excited and happy. Maybe I would try not to be so mean to her next time.

Andre was next, and he gave me two cds. One from one of my favorite bands of all time, and the other one was a cd he made himself, full of Andre Harris originals. He even put the song that I helped him write on there.

"Thanks Andre, I appreciate it."

"That's no problem Jade, Happy birthday."

Next was Beck, and he handed me a can a lemonade. I just gave him an evil look, and everyone began to laugh.

"I'm just kidding, that was totally a joke. I couldn't really help myself."

I rolled my eyes as he reached behind him and pulled out his real present. It was a box set of horror movies I really liked. I gave him a small thanks, and he nodded in understanding. Finally, I stared at Shapiro, who just sat there looking back at me.

"Well, don't you have something to give to me?"

He looked a little nervous as he spoke, "I do, but it's not ready yet. I will give it to you tomorrow at school."

"Whatever, so are we done here? I would really like to go home now."

Beck nodded, and once the food was paid for, everyone left. The guys dropped me back off at my house, and I went upstairs and got ready for bed.

_The Next Morning_

I was standing by my locker, waiting for Shapiro to show up. I would never admit it to the others, but I actually did enjoy the things they gave me. After a few minutes, I noticed the form of Robbie Shapiro come around the corner with something in a bag.

"Here you go, just like I promised."

I snatched it out of his hand and began to open it. When my eyes fell upon what was in the bag, I looked up at him. He had the biggest grin on his face. I pulled out the scissors that were in the bag. They were an exact replica of the ones he had broken the other day.

I looked back up at him, "You can't be serious."

"Actually, I am. I felt really bad about what happened the other day. I knew those scissors were your favorites, and I am terribly sorry about breaking them."

I gave him a punch in the arm, "That's for breaking them."

He looked down at the ground in sadness. I looked around, making absolutely sure nobody was watching. I grabbed him by the shirt, and dragged him into the janitor's closet.

He looked confused and tried to open his mouth to speak, but I quickly put my finger up to his lip. I reached up to his cheek, and gave him a small kiss.

"That's for the best birthday present ever."

**AN: This one-shot was written for Zen's birthday. Probably not my best work, but I just love me some fluff. So, I hope you all enjoy it. Don't forget to leave a small review telling me what you thought.**


End file.
